cosmosystemfandomcom-20200213-history
Nana
Everyone's favorite Gehennan arcanaloth. Attributes *Vigor: -1 *Finesse: +2 *Intelligence: +2 *Perception: +0 *Charisma: +2 Mystical Powers Point Total: 28 points Passive Augments *Nana's Uncanny Skills (5 points): Nana gains +1 Intelligence when working with bureaucratic affairs, +1 Intelligence when working with magical theory and magic devices, +1 Intelligence when working with cooking, and +1 Charisma when working with charm, seduction, or deception. *Natural Flight (3 points): Nana possesses a natural ability to fly on foxfire. *Telepathic Communication (1 point): Nana can add anyone in her line of sight to a "telepathic conversation" with herself and potentially other people. *Universal Languages (1 point): Nana can read, write, speak, and understand all languages ever with perfect fluency, even completely dead languages. She can also share this effect with her allies. Active Powers *Charm (5 points): Nana can make people her friends and give them suggestions with nothing more than a twist of the mind. *Ethereal Conjuration/Matter (5 points): Nana can conjure and manipulate protomatter to produce simple products such as nutritious food, soporific miasma, metal shuriken, or warm slippery lubricant. *Ethereal Evocation/Energy (4 points): Evoking the power of the elements to destroy Nana's enemies. Can produce a variety of energy effects including blinding foxfire, prismatic clouds, and pure magical force. *Lightweight Telekinesis (2 points): Nana can wield telekinetic powers, but only for lightweight tasks based more on finesse than force. *Maze Banishment (2 point): Nana can temporarily banish creatures and objects into demiplanar prisons. It is a fleeting effect though. Free Upgrades *Knockout-Poisoned Claws: Nana's claws naturally contain a knockout poison. *Teleportation: By concentrating for several long moments, Nana can teleport to any place she has been to before, or any place that she has a significant and meaningful focus item to (such as a prominent piece of terrain). This can be blocked off by certain natural or magically-created wards. *Rod of the Ethereal: This thin rod appears to be little more than a cylindrical, two-foot-long mass of mesmerizing, varicolored mist. It represents two sides of the Ethereal Plane: the Deep from which many a bedazzling spell can be woven, and the Border most elusive and ghostly. **With a thought, the rods mists can thicken and grow more vibrant to enter "Deep Mode," granting Nana a +1 Finesse and +1 Intelligence for all purposes related to combat debuffing and area offense. With another thought, the rod's mists can become sparse and pale to enter "Border Mode," granting Nana +1 Finesse and +1 Intelligence for all purposes related to defending herself or others. **With another thought, Nana can summon or unsummon the rod from existence. It normally appears in her hand. *Eye of Vecna: This legendary eye melds with Nana's own eye and can unmerge just as easily. As long as Nana has a significant portion of someone else's body (e.g. a whole lock of hair, a vial of blood, a piece of flesh), or a substantially personal possession of theirs (i.e. not just some item they gifted or bartered away), she can conjure up a visual/aural/olfactory scrying screen that shows the target. This penetrates all anti-scrying measures and cannot be detected at all. Motivations Amelioration, wanderlust, greed, and desire for company and acceptance. Equipment *Adorable Outfit: A cute gift from the priest with eastern and western elements. *Arcanist's Cookbook: A stack of papers bound with string; contains descriptions of magical spells and items as well as questionable advice for arcanists. *Credit Card *Crystal Orb: A perfectly cut Bytopian crystal, useful as a magical focus; bears the hallmark of a gnomish artisan. *Folding Floral Furoshiki: This square magical cloth is decorated with a cute floral pattern; 3 square feet of objects can be placed on the furoshiki and folded into a bundle the size of an apple. *Kamerel Phone: Nana's rhinestone-encrusted phone. It has a pattern lock. Jam-packed with free-to-play games and obscene pictures. *Knowledge of Own True Name *Kuu Employee Gear: A bundle of cooking utensils and Kuu's signature maid uniform. *Nana's Spellbook: This tome has a violet cover and is filled with notes and haiku. *Magatama Necklace: A single jade magatama on a mithral chain; a gift from the temple. *Onigumo-san: An adorable plush spider won as a prize in a sadistic drow game. *Scribe's Kit: Ink, ink brush, ink pen, scrolls and other tools for a scribe (GM's Note: Quite old-fashioned by modern Sigilian standards). *Stolen H-Manga: Nana's precious treasure. A collection of lewd books. They are preserved in mint condition with magic. No one can know.